Akaya and his journal ZOMG
by happy.beginnings
Summary: The contents of Kirihara Akaya's journal and his thoughts of other players. Oh bless the mayhem that follows. SAME story! i accidently deleted it. -cries-
1. Phase One

**Disclaimer:** -holds up wooden sign- 'I don't own Prince of Tennis!'

Watch out, this is my first fanfic so please bear with me? 8)

* * *

**KiriharaHouseholdKiriharaHousehold**

Kirihara Akaya was writing in his journal (he refuses to call it a diary because it sounds girly) one night and it turned into a long night indeed.

"Dear diar-...journal. Hey...where did I put the eraser?" –shuffles- "UH HUH! FOUND YOU!"

Akaya has a habit of reading aloud when writing in his journal (it's a diary, dear Aka-chan. And reading out loud is good or this fanfiction will not progress properly.)

"Today I had morning tennis practice like every other day. Fukubuchou yelled at me again for being late, he even slapped me when my excuse was that I was abducted my aliens for a few minutes. I WAS TELLING THE TRUTH! But Sanada fukubuchou never believes me." (You were dreaming of aliens and mistook it for reality.)

-Sighs and pouts-

"Sometimes I think fukbuchou hates me. Like REALLY hates me. I remember the time when he yelled at me for spraying water over Marui-senpai with my water bottle. It was a hot day! Not to mention that Marui-senpai started it first by punching me on the arm…when I called him fat. People call that karma. I don't believe in karma. But Niou-senpai always says it happens."

"Uh oh, I'm talking about Marui and Niou-senpai now. Back to fukubuchou! Umm... he can be nice sometimes too I guess. Like when he bought ice cream for the team when we went to the park. Or maybe he only did that because he didn't want to disappoint Mura-buchou. Heheh. (he actually wrote that…) I think he went broke that day. Marui-senpai and I kept saying that we wanted more and fukubuchou had to go buy us some. Mura buchou sat there the whole time smiling at us."

-leaves the room and returns with a glass of water-

"Where was I? Oh, I have a feeling that Sanada fukubuchou likes Mura buchou. He seems to act different around him, like nice…only a bit though. He still yells at me if I don't do things right." -nod nod-

"OH, OH! And fukubuchou doesn't smile a lot! Maybe he had that face expression on when the wind changed directions and now it's stuck like that. He should learn to smile from Mura buchou. Mura buchou smiles a lot even when we do something bad. Although I do feel that the temperature drops when it's one of those situations. It's scary. Like at night time when you don't have enough blankets and the heater is broken because of Niou-senpai trying to make it work by kicking it."

-yawn-

"I'm feeling sleepy. I should go to sleep or I'll be late tomorrow for practice. And that might result in a bitchslap from fukubuchou.

"ALMIGHTY KIRIHARA AKAYA SIGNING OUT!"

"Akaya go to sleep and don't cause a ruckus! It's 11pm for Kami-sama sake!" Called his mother.

"Yes okaa-san!...stupid woman."

**NextdayNextday**

"You're late. AGAIN" Sanada yelled at Rikkaidai's Junior Ace.

"I can explain fukubuchou! I was attacked by cats wearing metal lasers on their backs!"

-SLAP-

Poor Akaya.

* * *

Read and review please! This going to be a multi-chapter thing where Aka-chan rants on about his teammates in his friend, the journal/diary.

Hope you look forward to it! 8)


	2. Phase Two

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei is the genius. Yup. –nod nod-

Phase two beginning now ! 8)

**RikkaidaiCourtsRikkaidaiCourts**

It was afternoon practice and Akaya was slumped over one of the court's bench.

"My legs are killing me. And my mouth is parched" whined Rikkaidai's junior ace.

"Fukubuchou said we can go home early today." said Marui taking a seat beside him.

"He's accompanying Mura buchou to his checkup."

"Really?"

"Yup." –gum pops-

"YAY! Home here I come!"

And with that Akaya grabbed his bag and ran off towards home.

"It's not even time yet." Marui said scratching his head.

**OutsideKiriharaHouseholdOutsideKiriharaHousehold**

"Where the fu-…are my keys?! Otou-san and okaa-san won't be back until 6 and it's only 4!" exclaimed Akaya rummaging through his bag and pockets.

"I'm…locked out of my own house…OH THE SHAME" (You can practically see all those black lines. XD)

So…poor Akaya was locked out of his own house. What does he do now? He takes out his journal to kill time because he was too lazy to move to the nearest courts to kick ass.

"Dear di-…journal. Why do I keep doing that?"

"Today, I had morning practice, then classes, then more classes. What a pain" –sigh-

"Yusuke-sensei put me on lunch detention for pulling a girl's hair during Mathematics. It was her fault, honestly. She stole my favourite eraser when I looked away. But being the awesome demon that I am, I stopped her. I felt like a hero protecting my eraser from kidnappers." –nod nod-

"Afternoon practice…ran laps and had a practice match with Marui-senpai. It's his entire fault that I'm sitting out here. If he hadn't told me that practice ends earlier today, I wouldn't have run for home. Stupid senpai." –pouts-

"On another note, I wonder why Marui-senpai has to eat sweets just to be active…and functional. Maybe he is just using it as an excuse to eat?! Maybe I should do that. But it probably won't work. Aww. Oh, and Marui-senpai doesn't like to share. He slapped my hand away once when I reached for his grape bubblegum that was lying on his tennis bag. It stung a lot! He slaps like my sister I swear…it's really, really painful." -pouts-

"Niou-senpai says to not blame Marui-senpai. He says blame to this particular time of the month when he suddenly turns a bit meaner. I didn't get what he was saying. Does a ghost possess Marui-senpai at some point of the month? Hmm…I wonder about that. But…Marui-senpai is not really mean at all actually, he's mostly really nice. I like Marui-senpai when he's like that." –pause-

"Oh my god, I did not just say that. I didn't, I didn't…" –starts mumbling- (second Shinji?)

"Hey Akaya!" –pop-

"Wha? Huh…? Marui-senpai? What are you doing here?"

"Umm...I'm on my way home, and a second thing, why are you sitting outside?"

"I forgot to bring my keys and my parents aren't home yet, they'll be back later so I'm going to sit here until they come back because I'm too lazy to walk to any of senpai's houses or to the nearest courts to play anyone who is actually willing to challenge me cause they all suck.

"Did you breathe during all that? Anyways you can come to my house till your parents come back. Or you might get kidnapped by some sick rapist or something" –pop-

"Really? Can you piggyback me there?"

"No. A tensai will carry NO-ONE. REPEAT, NO-ONE."

"Aww. Stingy senpai."

"Coming?" Marui said, as he continued walking, ignoring Akaya's remark.

"Ah wait Marui-senpai!" Akaya said as he ran after his senpai.

"Yup. Marui-senpai is definitley nicer this way." Akaya thought in his head.

**NextDayNextDay**

"Where is my gum?!" Marui shrieked (yes shrieked) while shaking Akaya vigorously.

"I don't know, honest senpai!" Akaya said getting a bit nauseous.

There was a moments before a faint popping sound was heard.

"Niou!" Marui screamed, running after the laughing trickster.

"I think Marui-senpai got possessed by a ghost today." Akaya said nodding.

* * *

how was it? more interaction in this chapter. please review. 8D


	3. Phase Three

I cant believe i deleted this story. i deleted the wrong story. T.T stupid stupid.

No point moping about it. I hope you guys will read and review again ? -hopeful- 8)

* * *

**AtTheLibraryAtTheLibrary**

Is it really that odd that our little demon of a child is currently at the library with none of his team mates around? Or the fact that he is reading picture books in the aged 5-10 children's section of the library, while sitting in the comfort of a teddy bear armchair?

"Mommy, what's a big kid doing in the children's section? He looks funny." asked a little boy who was browsing books with his mother.

"Just leave him alone dear, it's not his fault, and don't point!" she replied in a quiet (but not quiet enough) voice.

"I CAN HEAR YOU WOMAN AND BRAT!" Akaya yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Young man, quiet in the library please!" a random librarian demanded.

Akaya huffs and swears under his own breath but quietens down just a bit.

"It's not my fault that I left my keys at home again and okaa-san and otou-san are at work AND the rest of the team is busy out." He mutters darkly.

He stared at the picture book he was reading (entitled 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar' by the way) and flipped through its contents before throwing the book aside and onto the blue couch.

"I'm hungry!" he whined loudly.

"Young man, last warning!" another random librarian shrieked.

-sigh-

Not wanting to get kicked out of the library, Akaya took out his trusty best friend (his journal) from his school bag and plopped it on the colourful table in front of him (which he dragged away from a bunch of frolicking toddlers) .

"Dear journal…hmm I'm deciding on giving you a name, how about junior? …Or rubber ducky? ...THE GREAT AWESOME AKAYA JOURNAL OF DOOM?"

"Anyways, I'll decide by the end of this entry." –nod nod-

"Today was the same as every day. Just school and classes and tennis practice. I beat Jackal-senpai in a match today. Like YAY! Not that it's surprising anyways, right? right."

He bit on the top of his mechanical pencil before continuing.

"Oh, and something I nearly forgot to mention, Yagyuu-senpai got hit by a tennis ball in the head today. He said he was fine, but got dragged to the nurse's office by Niou-senpai anyways. Marui-senpai was to blame. He got distracted and his shot went wonky and then the ball hit Yagyuu-senpai on the side of his head and bounced off, AND then rolled off and a first year tripped over it and he bumped into another first year and that continued (first years were practicing their swinging in rows) until all of them were on the floor. DOMINOES EFFECT!"

"Anyways, Niou-senpai took Yagyuu-senpai to the nurse's office and never returned. Maybe he was ambushed by aliens of some sort that wanted to tug on his hair. That's fun by the way, pulling Niou-senpai's hair. He reacts by smacking me on the head with whatever is in his hand, even if it was can full of juice. I WAS STICKY FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" –whines-

"Niou-senpai is a bully. He likes to pick on me because he knows I'll give off a big reaction. I can't help it. My reactions are a habit. Mura-buchou calls it a bad habit but still."

"OH! And I heard Niou-senpai is a…Geritno? …Phone? …No wait a burrito? Oh! A Gerontophobia! Yeh, that's it. Yanagi-senpai told me. Saying that whenever aged people come to his house, he will lock himself in his room and never come out because when he was young, his grandparents dressed him up and tied ribbons to his hair and he was made to look like a girl. Niou-senpai said it was bad memories of his early childhood."

Akaya held a laugh behind his hands (he had to keep quiet remember?) making a few children passing by tug on their parent's sleeve and whisper. Calming down, Akaya yawned and resumed writing.

"I remember this one time where he tricked me into thinking there was a day in the whole year where a second year can become buchou for the whole day. He fooled me! The smart ace of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku was fooled! He was pretty convincing though."

"_Yo, bratling." _

"_What is it Niou-senpai?"_

"_You know that today, a second year can become buchou for the whole day?"_

"_What? Rreally?!"_

"_Yup. Why would I lie?" _(Why wouldn't you lie?)

"_Oh my god! Why didn't anyone tell me? I wasted 5 minutes of being buchou by tying my shoelaces! "_

"Yeh, that's the story; pretty convincing right? I think so. Sanada-buchou told me off when I was ordering everyone around. The first years listened to me, but everyone else didn't because I guess it sound pretty weird."

"At least Niou-senpai got in trouble too. He was the culprit! I didn't deserve to get in trouble."

Akaya yawned and rubbed his droopy eyes before resting back into the chair to rest for a few seconds. Those few seconds became a few minutes, which became hours. (The librarians didn't bother with him anymore.)

He woke up when an unsupervised kid was constantly poking him sharply in the shoulder with a colouring pencil. He flailed his limbs making the boy run off, and checked the rabbit adorned clock and screamed. The clock showed 7 o'clock, so he slept for 3 hours, where he could be home playing video games.

"DAMN, Okaa-san and Otou-san were back ages ago!"

He packed his school bag, shoved everything inside; his journal; crayons; writing equipment; the latter, and dashed off.

**NextDayNextDay**

"Woah, you look terrible Akaya." Marui said poking him out of his trance.

"Not enough sleep?" Yanagi questioned scribbling in his notebook.

"Or were you doing something else?" Niou drawled winking.

"I stayed up playing those three hours of video games I missed and i was finishing writing in Rubber Duck." Akaya said, his head drooping silently before he finally dropped onto Marui's shoulder and fell asleep, dreaming of aliens and limited edition watercolor crayons.

* * *

Longest chapter so far. YAY. I'll try to update soon. I got bombarded with HW for the holidays. D: R&R please !


End file.
